1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates in general to an apparatus and a method of power compensation and an optical device using the same, and more particularly, to an apparatus and a method of power compensation and an optical device using the same, which compensates a write power according to a servo error signal.
2. Related Art of the Invention
In the commonly known optical device, a laser beam can be used to record or write to a compact disc (CD) for storing required data. Currently, recordable compact disc (CD-recordable or CD-R) and rewritable compact disc (CD-rewritable or CD-RW) have been developed to record/reproduce data using a light beam to write or read the data.
For the data writing process, the write power of the light beam is reduced or unstable due to certain operation factors, such as the dust deposited on the surface of the compact disc or a finger mark remaining thereon. The conventional method for compensating the write power of the light beam includes a running optimum power control (ROPC) using a write radio frequency signal. However, under certain circumstances such as the amplification of the servo error signal caused by poor manufacturing process of the compact disc that reduces the effective write power on the disc of the light beam, running optimum power control cannot obtain compensation in real time.
Particularly after the burning operation for recording the compact disc or when speed multiplication has been increased, that is, the rotating speed of the spindle motor has been enhanced, the unstablility of servo system occurs even more frequently due to the poor manufacturing process of the compact disc. For example, for vertical or radial noise, vertical deviation disc, or the eccentric disc, a real-time compensation cannot be achieved by running optimum power control, so that reading error occurs.